Bunny, the Buffy Slayer
by DarkDivinity
Summary: a Monty Python/ Buffy Crossover (It\'s ANTI-Buffy, so fans be warned!)


**Disclaimer: This is for pure entertainment. I'm not making ANY money offa this. The characters herein are just being borrowed for a few minutes. I do not claim any rights to any of the here under. The Monty Python, Buffy and Loony Tune characters belong to their respective owners, and Sara Michelle Gellar belongs to herself. i think. As hell/the devil don't exist, no one claims rights ^_^ So please Don't sue me. Why? B/c you wouldn't get much anyway. . . . **   
  
Archiving: If you must (and i don't know why..) please contact me first at: VenusNFear@hotmail.com   
  
**This has also been posted in the following: Kiwibox.com Journals and Young Writer's post board under my username there, which is :"Phil_Core" and on my website: http://darkdivinity.cjb.net as well as on my live journal: http://livejournal.com/users/hailbastet **   
  
**PS: I hope I got everything right... lol**   
  
Bunny, The Buffy Slayer   
Buffy the Vampire Slayer crosses paths with..... Monty Python and the Holy Grail?? -_-   
::evil grin::   
  
There was once a beanpole thin girl named Buffy. She killed vampires (as impossible a situation as it seems, somehow some idiot conceived this idea... though in all reality had she -Buffy- ever really crossed a vampire, it would find her annoying due to the fact that she was too thin to get blood out of, and then instantly break her in two for being such a nitwit in the fact that she was trying to go up against it in the first place. Though her toothpick thin elbows could prove to be a pointy challenge....but anyway, that's what's written...sad but true). Well, a slayer she maybe, but nothing in her past of bludgeoning the 'children of the pit' had prepared her for what she was about to face...   
  
::cue wicked laughter::   
  
The little white bunny sat innocently at the mouth of the cave, hopping about merrily as it looked for grasses to chew. Or so it seemed to any common onlooker. Wow, Buffy thought to herself as she ducked behind a nearby rock, watching the little critter warily, I can't believe this little cute thing could cause so much trouble! Disbelieving the warning of King Arthur, his small following of knights, and the enchanter that was with them (all of which whom were hiding behind another rock about 30 yards behind her), Buffy left the cover of the old boulder and skipped up to the bunny, thinking that she would prove those foolish, superstitious old men wrong. The enchanter, who had summoned Buffy up from the timeline of the future, promptly yelled a warning to her:   
"Beware, fair one! That bunny is the most hideous, vile, murderous thing which has ever walked upon creation!"   
"It will kill you!" King Arthur added, hiding further behind the rock and almost burying his head into the ground, unable to watch what was about to unfold. Chivalry was usually something to uphold at all cost, but this was a definite exception.   
"Whatever." Buffy replied, her voice laden with a horrible accent which the Arthurian gents could not describe without the word annoying being placed somewhere within the same sentence. Anyway, the time misplaced girl swiftly but carefully approached the harmless looking furball with a smile on her dimwitted face. Within a few seconds, she was picking the bunny up and playing with it happily, laughing at the men who were still hiding. She didn't hear the horrible, low growl that came from the darling hippity hop.   
"God bless her, here it comes." Arthur whispered to the Enchanter. Seconds later, a scream met their ears. Looking up over the protective rocks, they saw as the bunny, sitting then upon the ground, had the girl raised in the air by way of it's mouth, violently shaking the body of the thin blond. At that second, the little beady eyes of the vicious, then pink bunny set upon the men hiding there and dropped the body of the deflated air head. It snarled at them, showing off it's razor blade sharp teeth. "RUN AWAY! RUN AWAY!" Arthur began the chorus that was kept up for several seconds as his knights, the enchanter and himself did just that.   
  
-In Hell-   
  
The vampires sent back to Satan by Buffy sat around the half burned up TV, watching the recently altered version of "Monty Python and the Holy Grail" which featured Sarah Michelle Gellar and laughing their heated read buns off.   
"I knew that Bugs had potential!!" Exclaimed one, pissing fire onto himself as he convulsed in laughter.   
--   
Hence the end of the TV series: Buffy, the Vampire Slayer, and the beginning of the one called: Bunny, the Buffy Slayer.   
  
Theme Song: "I'm a sick bitch, after all.."   
  
::the author of this short was promptly sacked after it was posted::


End file.
